"Kairaku no Heya"
Romanized Title "Kairaku no Heya" Japanese Title 『快楽の部屋』 English Title "Pleasure Room" Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Romaji kagi wo kaketara nani wa tomoare nugashikko shiyou risei ni doutoku hora ichi mai zutsu dandan karada ga karoku naru rakuen shuuchin wo locker ni azukeru saa koufun no rutsubo ni jump! midareta hair sono mama odorase nari yuki makase koshi wo fure baby dare ni mo mane dekinai anata no dance kimereba yozora torokeru Let's drink the night away! ashita no schedule ga atama ni kobiri tsuiteru soko no kimi aeikatsu ni wa meri hari ga daiji nandakara akarui mirai no tame nara 1 . 2 . 3 ! ki ga yasumaru koto no nai kimi nara naosara jump! midareta hair sono mama odorase nari yuki makase koshi wo fure baby dare ni mo mane dekinai anata no dance kimereba yozora torokeru chocolate cake namamekashii fragrance kotoba jya totemo ii tarinai tsuyoi alcohol kiteru rock & deep kiss kairaku wo kimeyou yo don't be late! Let's drink the night away! baka ni shicha dame imi no nai hodo igi aru time of my life (Hey, listen to me people, this is the LIVE-GYM!) midareta hair sono mama odorase nari yuki makase koshi wo fure, baby dare ni mo mane dekinai anata no dance kimereba yozora torokeru chocolate cake namamekashii fragrance kotoba jya totemo ii tarinai tsuyoi alcohol kiteru rock & deep kiss kairaku wo kimeyou yo, don't be late! Let's drink the night away! Japanese 鍵をかけたら　なにはともあれ脱がしっこしようよ 理性に道徳ほら一枚ずつ　だんだんからだが軽くなる楽園 羞恥心をロッカーに預けたら　さあ興奮のるつぼにジャンプ 乱れたヘア　そのまま踊らせて　なりゆきまかせ　腰をふれベイビー 誰にも真似できない　あなたのダンス　キめれば夜空もとろける Let's drink the night away! 明日のスケジュールが　頭にこびりついてるそこのキミ 生活にはメリハリが大事なんだから　明るい未来のためなら1・2・3! 気が休まることのないキミならなおさらジャンプ 乱れたヘア　そのまま踊らせて　なりゆきまかせ　腰をふれベイビー 誰にも真似できない　あなたのダンス　キめれば夜空もとろける チョコレートケーキ　艶めかしいフレグランス　言葉じゃとても言い足りない 強いアルコール　キてるロックンロール＆ディープキス 快楽をキめようよDon't be late! Let's drink the night away! バカにしちゃだめ　意味のないほど　意義あるTIME OF MY LIFE ヘイ、リスントウミーピープル、ディスイズザLIVE-GIM! 乱れたヘア　そのまま踊らせて　なりゆきまかせ　腰をふれベイビー 誰にも真似できない　あなたのダンス　キめれば夜空もとろける チョコレートケーキ　艶めかしいフレグランス　言葉じゃとても言い足りない 強いアルコール　キてるロックンロール＆ディープキス 快楽をキめようよDon't be late! Let's drink the night away! English After it's locked, let's strip everything off All senses and morals together, one by one Gradually the body becomes a light paradise Leave your shyness inside a locker Then, inside a melting pot of stimulation, jump! Dance with your hair all in a mess Trust the forming courage—shake your hips, baby Nobody can imitate that dance of yours The night sky is no doubt enchanting Let's drink the night away! Hey, you over there thinking of tomorrow's schedule It's important to have a merry life So for the sake of a bright future, 1-2-3! Heal yourself—don't take a break now, jump! Dance with your hair all in a mess Trust the forming courage—shake your hips, baby Nobody can imitate that dance of yours The night sky is no doubt enchanting The captivating fragrance of chocolate cake Words are definitely not enough The rock 'n roll & deep kiss brought on by such strong alcohol Let's decide on such a pleasure, don't be late! Let's drink the night away! Don't do foolish and meaningless things This is a significant time of my life (Hey, listen to me people, this is the LIVE-GYM!) Dance with your hair all in a mess Trust the forming courage—shake your hips, baby Nobody can imitate that dance of yours The night sky is no doubt enchanting The captivating fragrance of chocolate cake Words are definitely not enough The rock 'n roll & deep kiss brought on by such strong alcohol Let's decide on such pleasure, don't be late! Let's drink the night away!